The present invention is generally directed to wine racks and, in particular to a modular wine rack. Conventional wine racks have tended to be large and bulky and of prescribed dimensions not necessarily suitable for the users. As a result, modular wine racks were developed which could be constructed from standard components to the desired size by either the retailer or consumer but such constructions tend to be complicated, require numerous parts and the assembled wine racks frequently lack aesthetic appeal. There is a need, however, for a modular wine rack which is quickly expandable in both a horizontal and vertical direction by use of a small number of components, which is simple to assemble, shipable in a compact container and which produces aesthetically pleasing designs.